


Silver Lining

by Livrin



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livrin/pseuds/Livrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tora, the other guy was the resigned disposition of old willow tree and the foolhardy charm of wannabe starlet just before they hit rock bottom at a local rehab.</p><p>A/N: Written to the prompt: <i>'this monochrome world'</i> and this <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/souvenirsfrombettertimes/4102673621/">picture</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

 

For Tora, the other guy was the resigned disposition of old willow tree and the foolhardy charm of wannabe starlet just before they hit rock bottom at a local rehab.

Today old soul, tomorrow a meteor. Or so they always said. Wished. Hoping against hope. Backing chances up and pushing it against the wall, crawling across its lap, blowing it, sucking it, eating their bleeding hearts straight out of the ribcage. God bless Japan and the ever loving hearts of its citizens. God bless this city.

It was almost fitting that here, right in the now, in the middle of holding back strands of blond bangs as the owner puked unidentified substances down toilet bowl of a marble cold hotel's bathroom, Tora's other hand tightly gripping a wet towel given by expressionless bathroom attendant, he was reminded that most martyrs and criminals in the old days' stories had willow as their preferred tree to commit suicide by hanging.

Saga leaned his temple next to the stall door. Eyes shining too bright. A supernova, instead of a meteor. A red cherry lips -- too red from busted spidery thin capillaries under its surface; Tora chose, needed, to avert his eyes -- moved slowly.

'It's okay. Stop it with the look. It's not so bad this time. She's actually...attractive. This'll be a good one. I can feel it. Come on, let's go back. Don't waste the night.'

A kiss butterflied itself on the high slope of Tora's left cheekbone as the other brushed by pass him.

It was back to compartmentalizing, to perfecting the seeing-unseeing polite eye gesture for Tora.

All for fifteen minutes of fame.

All for the Chrome Hearts adorning their skins.

\---

The next day Tora woke up in all black and white and the ever present grey.

The doctor said it was all psychological. The body was healthy. But the psyche, that was another matter entirely.

'They said it's temporary. And there's nothing wrong with my fingers. So. Let's just -- let's focus on finishing the pre-production. ...Okay, guys?'

 

[ _'When you return to something you love,_

_it's already beyond repair._

_You wear it broken.'_ ]

 

Five minutes later Nao found Saga retching over and over again in one of PSC's bathroom's stall.

The words _sorry -- I'm sorry_ interspersed themselves between each painful shudder of gulping air.

 

 

END

 

A/N: Quote's an excerpt from James L. White's  _Lying in Sadness._

 


End file.
